The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a cover for an intake system.
Methods for preventing water from entering an intake system have been previously proposed. Magrini (U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,659) teaches an air intake device for a combustion engine. Magrini teaches a hollow casing having a downward facing intake aperture in which a series of baffle plates, by means of curved downstream end portions, deflect the induced air away from the inlet causing water droplets to collect on the casing roof and fall by gravity into annular water traps which have water discharge openings.
There is a need in the art for a device that prevents water from entering an intake system and also helps reduce hot air from entering the intake system.